Chapter 166
is the one hundred and sixty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa stop the kids attacks. The Masegaki Municipal Elementary School children prepare to show off their Quirks while an excited Katsuki and Inasa decide to welcome their childish frenzy with a display of their own Quirks. The smart, introverted child doesn't believe Katsuki and Inasa's actions will leave any lasting impressions on them. Seiji gets up and decides to support Shoto, Katsuki, Inasa and Camie, advising them not to give in to the children's demands. However, the Masegaki Municipal Elementary School teacher notes that chatting to the children won't work now as they truly believe that their Quirks are superior. One of the children launches a biting ball at Katsuki which rips off his mask. Suddenly, dust covers the area courtesy of another school child. Soon, many children display their Quirk powers. Present Mic is surprised at the children's efficiency with their Quirk abilities. Seiji remarks this as being the hypothesis of Quirks getting stronger and more complicated as generations pass; this hypothesis at Shiketsu High call it the "Quirk Singularity". The students training with Gang Orca see the chaos caused by the children and wonder if they should help, but Gang Orca denies their request, believing that the student group in charge of the children will invigorate their spirits. Suddenly, Inasa, Katsuki, and Shoto use their Quirks respectively to stop the children's attacks. The children are surprised that the students don't fear their Quirks, but the smart introverted child isn't amused and tells his fellow classmates to show their true strength. One of the female students attack "Shoto" but he entrances the girl, which stops her in her tracks. However, "Shoto" is revealed to be Camie, who used her Quirk to create an illusion of Shoto. Slowly, the smart introverted child becomes aware that the situation is not in his class's favor; he is unable to accept the mistakes of adults and looks down on them for their continued errors which is why he believes that he and his class are superior since they will use their Quirk powers better. Together, Inasa and Shoto use their wind and ice respectively to create a playground for the children to play on; Shoto using his ice to create ice slides and Inasa using his wind power to carry the children up the slides. The children are amazed at the spectacle Inasa and Shoto created, with Shoto remarking that since he is unable to make a complicated form on his own he used their Quirks as the skeleton for the playground. Inasa, Katsuki and Shoto's plan was to deepen their interactions with the children and help broaden their outlook. Katsuki takes the smart introverted child and tells him to play with his classmates, to which the child demands to be let go of. Katsuki remarks that the arrogant child is their leader and advises him that if all he does is look down on people he won't be able to recognize his own weaknesses, which strikes a chord in the arrogant child. Inasa lifts the child onto the ice slide and is impressed with Katsuki's advice. As the children continue playing on the ice slides, All Might and Endeavor watch the spectacle unfold; All Might remarks on the reason for humanity having Quirks and believes Endeavor knows the answer to that simple question. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 166 fr:Chapitre 166